1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an antenna made of coaxial cables, and in particular to a simplified method for making the coaxial cable antenna and the antenna so made.
2. The Prior Art
Wireless connection between information appliances, such as notebook computers, and network systems is becoming a modem trend for information appliances. An antenna is required for facilitating wireless connection. Since the information appliances usually have a small size, a conventional antenna occupying a great amount of space is not suitable for such an application. Thus an antenna made of coaxial cables that are widely used in information appliances is prevailing. An coaxial cable antenna may comprise at least one coaxial cable having a first end connected to a signal processing circuit of an information appliance and a second end exposed for receiving/transmitting electromagnetic signals.
A coaxial cable usually comprises a core conductor surrounded by an inner dielectric layer, a braided shield surrounding the inner dielectric layer and an insulative jacket surrounding the braided shield. To serve as an antenna, two conductors carrying data signal and grounding signal are required. The braided shield and the core conductor of a coaxial cable must be separated along a predetermined length at the exposed second end thereof. A conventional way to form the antenna is to remove a predetermined length of the jacket and manually detaching strands that make the braided shield from the inner dielectric layer and separating the strands from each other. The strands are bent in a transverse direction and then twisted together to form a grounding signal conductor, while the core conductor serves as a data signal conductor. Manually separating the strands one by one is a time-consuming and laborious job hindering mass production of the cable antennas.